writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Escapan (A.K.A Escape)
Chapter 1 The door slammed behind us. We heard a gun shot.Maria squezzed my hand tight. I ran to the only safe place I knew the woods. Mama led the way. I could see red flames behind me. Branches wacked our faces. I reached into my napsack, Our life supply. I pull out the only thing of my papa's. A newly carved knife. A weapon and a memory. I swipped at the branch in front of me. It snapped. we ran for what seemed like days but what I knew was really only 10 minutes. We stopped panting. We stood up and took a steady pace. By the time we had reached the middle of the forest 70 miles from the border line between Mexico and America, the sun had rose. Mama lied down Maria following her every move lay down as well. I stood up and reached into my pack. I pulled out a past ripe peach. I bite into the juicy flesh. Juice spilled out of my mouth and on to the floor. I thought about how papa would have wiped off the juice from my face. Why had they killed him?! When I say they I refer to the mofia in our big village. One night our door burst open and the whole entire mofia was there. They seized my papa and led outside. We heard screams. A gunshot, then silence. We heard footsteps that signaled that the mofia had left. We ran outside. To fi nd my father lying on the ground dead. The day after that we packed. That night we left for America. Where our mama promised it would be better. We had Maria, who still believed that the tooth fairy was real. Then me a 13 year old girl, who HAD a life in mexico city. All of that was behind us though. I lay down throwing the pit of my peach into the bushes. I feel asleep instantly. I was awoken to a poking. I opened my eyes. A 13 year old boy covered in a cloak holding a knife was staring at me. I jumped up and got my knife ready to attack who ever this was. "It's me!" He yelled lifting off his cloak. Chapter 2 I stared at him for a minute not saying a word. "Jamez!? What are you doing here! Senor Macrazan is going to kill you if he finds you!" I whispered. "He's not going to find me!" Jamez said happily. "I'm going to America. I know you are as well." With out saying a word between us. It was settled he would come with us. Mama woke up. Her eyes were red and blotchy. "Jamez?! Is that you. I know who you are! You are that boy in Louredes's class. The mofia took your parents last year. You moved in with Senor Macrazan."Mama said "Viejo estúpido. Funciona todos sus hijos y sus trabajadores a duro, y las supera. Él es un hombre horrible!" Mama mumbled something in spanish. Jamez stood up and walked into the brush to get wood for a fire. He came back with a humongous stack of wood. Mama set it up in a big circle. Jamez started the fire. I reached inside my bag and pulled out the cold turkey I had wrapped up in plastic wrap. Mama took out a big pan and held it over the fire. I threw the turkey on. It sizzled loudly. I cut up a banana. This is our Dinner/ breakfast. Maria woke up and smiled at us. She didn't ask about Jamez. We all smiled at her. She sat down with us and devoured her Dinner/Breakfast. Mama reached into her backpack and pulled out a half down sweater she started working on it with her needle and thread. We run away and she brings needle and thread. That is something only my mama would do. Jamez stifled a laugh. I playfully punched him. "What's that on your face?!" Maria asked crawling in to my lap. Jamez touched his face. "That is whip lashes. I received them when I returned after curfew. Don't return after curfew!" Jamez said. "Jame!" A little voice said. Jamez's head turned around faster than you can say, who?. A little girl around Maria's age walked through the brush carrying a heavy looking back pack. She dropped it and charged at Jamez. They both had the same colored eyes. They were smiling like crazy. She jumped into his arms. He started crying. We were silent. They broke apart. "This is my little sister Lola. When mama and papa were killed she was taken to my horrible grandparent." He said "I escaped! I also found Jame!" Lola said happily. A bullet zoomed through the air piercing a part of the tree right above Maria's head. I grabbed the knapsack. Threw Maria into my arms and ran. Jamez grabbed Lola and ran for his life. More bullets flew our way. "NO!" Jamez screamed in the directions the bullets came from. They ceased. We continued running. A man in a black outfit jumped in front of us. We screamed. It was the leader of the mofia. Chapter 3 Jamez charged towards him and punched him in the stomache, he fell over. I held my breath and ran for it. Mama and Jamez trailing behind me. I ran until I couldn't any more. I turned around, about a mile away I saw red sparks coming from inside the forest. Category:Stories Category:Fiction Category:Adventure Category:Awesome Category:Action Category:Realistic Fiction Category:Lunaii Category:Escape